In conventional power transmission belts, the belt has an inner compression section, an outer tension section, and an intermediate neutral plane. Typically, helically wound reinforcing cords are located within the neutral plane and so the neutral plane is also referred to as the load carrying zone. Such belts also having a variety of groove and rib configurations, using longitudinal or transverse grooves or a combination of both. The grooves are located in the inner compression section of the belt. The grooves assist in engaging a pulley in the power transmission system. For some belts, grooves and rib configurations may also be provided in the outer tension section.
Developments in the automotive industry have resulted in higher engine output in a more compact engine compartment. As a result, power transmission belts on these engines have been required to operate under high load, at high tensions and at high temperatures while reducing belt width. This environment demands a high quality belt capable of withstanding these severe conditions. One method to improve the properties of such belts has been to improve the materials from which the belts are made.